


A date?

by queenohell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenohell/pseuds/queenohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro just found out about a date Wanda has. His reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date?

AN: This is a quick dabble I wrote to fill up the first page

Characters: Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Vision [vision mention]

Pairings: Vision/Wanada

Prompt: Pietro learns about his sister’s first date. He wouldn’t miss meeting the lucky guy for the world. Wanda isn’t too please with her brother thou.

word count 515

"Pietro prosím[1], don't do this" Wanda begged her brother who was becoming quite hot headed. "I really like him why won't you let me just go on one date?"

"Because you're my sestrička[2]!" Her silver haired brother yelled. "I mean why would I let you go out with someone I barely know!" Wanda's temper was thinning. Pietro was always like this so... so.. over protective. Why couldn't he just let her have one date.

"But Pietro you do know him!" She finally snapped when hearing Pietro calling her his little sister.

"How do I know him? I mean you never tell me anything, nor has anyone showed signs of liking you except one of Starks crea-" Then It hit him like a truck. The one Wanda was going out with must have been. "Vision" He said breathlessly. How could Wanda go for him? She knew how much the speedster disliked him.

"Áno[3] it is Vision, and I do like him brat[4]." Wanda revealed. She could practically see tram coming out of her brother's ears. Thou his reply was much more calm than he excepted.

"When?"

"What?"

"When is he picking you up?" Wanda's mouth was agape. She didn't expect that.

"A-a.. around 8" she answered. The platinum blond nodded before opening the door to her room as speeding off who knows where. Wanda -being quite thankful for him leaving- checked the clock realizing she only had an hour and a half to get ready. She decided to wear a dark red dress that fell just under her knees. The back was open about half was down her spine with a strap going around her neck tying off into a small bow. It was sleeveless. She had gone to do her makeup and hair. Curling it nicely to frame her face.

Without realizing it, the time neared to when Vision had said to pick her up. She was just about finishing her makeup, light smokey eyes with winged liner. She turned to the door when hearing a knock. Upon opening it a blue streak entered the room with the door slamming shut. "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked his signature phrase. Earning a groan from his twin.

"Pietro what in hell are you doing here?" She asked her accent thickened with her annoyance.

"Just wait" He said looking at the clock watching it count down to 8. His sister confused by his tactics and un-wanting to invade his privacy. Soon the there was a knock again. This time Pietro got the door. Opening it leaving Wanda in the room the door closed. She tried to open it only to realize Pietro was holding it close. She leaned her ear onto the door only to hear faint mumbling, distinctly the overly angered voice of her brother and the poor voice of her date. Unsure what was happening. Soon enough Pietro opened the door smiling. 'Well that's weird' Wanda thought suspicious. "Well darling sestra[5] it's time for your date!" He said shooing his sister out the door. But not without giving one last glare to her date.

**Author's Note:**

> \----translations:Slovak----
> 
> [1] Please
> 
> [2] Little sister
> 
> [3]Yes
> 
> [4] Brother
> 
> [5] Sister


End file.
